


Omelettes

by dametokillfor



Series: Extra Marshmallows [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is Poe's daughter, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morning stud.” </p><p>Finn almost jumps a mile in the air, and looks across to see he’s sharing the bed with someone else. A pretty young <i>woman</i>, with sleep mussed dark hair is looking up at him, with a lazy smile on her face. She’s got the duvet covering most of her but there is definitely a distinct lack of straps or sleeves to indicate she’s wearing anything. </p><p>---x</p><p>In which Finn finally shares Poe's bed, without Poe, and there are discussions about Finn's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omelettes

**Author's Note:**

> So this has taken a long time, due to that annoying little thing called reality. 
> 
> This part feels a little filler-y to me, and is super dialogue heavy. I do apologise! I have some plans for some juicy stuff coming up soon though, including a long overdue rating change.

The first thing Finn realises when he wakes is that he’s in a completely different bed to his own. There’s a thick duvet covering him, and too many pillows under his head. The roof above him is wooden, rather than the stark white paint covering his own. This is definitely a bizarre turn of events. 

He sits up, and discovers he’s in a black t-shirt, and his boxers. The last thing he remembers is being at work, definitely wearing more than this. 

“Morning stud.” 

Finn almost jumps a mile in the air, and looks across to see he’s sharing the bed with someone else. A pretty young _woman_ , with sleep mussed dark hair is looking up at him, with a lazy smile on her face. She’s got the duvet covering most of her but there is definitely a distinct lack of straps or sleeves to indicate she’s wearing anything. 

“Wha- who are you? Where am I?” 

“Don't you remember, sweetie?” She asks, “I came into First Order looking for a meal, and boy, did I get myself a doozy!”

“I don't... there must be a mistake!” Finn says, backing out of the bed. He grabs a pillow to cover his underwear, “I’m gay, and I’m with someone!”

“Didn't seem to matter last night!” The mystery woman says. 

“Oh God, oh God, oh –“ Finn pauses mid-panic when he spies a familiar jacket slung over the end of the bed. On the dresser, there’s a photo of Poe and Bea pulling ridiculous faces at the camera, along with a baby photo, and a pregnancy scan photo. There isn’t a single item to suggest a woman lives here. And that’s definitely Poe's dorky tablet case. Which can only mean one thing.

“Oh God, you're Jess.” Finn rubs his eyes. 

“In the flesh.” She throws back the duvet and Finn makes a very manly squeak before jumping and facing the wall. 

“Relax, Finn, not that much flesh. It’s a sleeveless maxi dress.” 

Finn turns around to catch her mid-twirl, the black and white floral dress spinning. 

“What are you doing here? What am I doing here?” Finn asks, still unsure why he’s in Poe's bedroom. 

“You called him at 4AM, said you’d punched your boss in the face and quit your job.” Jess explains, “And you had no idea how to get home because buses don’t run at 4AM. He told you to come here, and considering you remember nothing, for the sake of Poe’s ego, I’m hoping you didn’t have sex.”

Finn runs through everything she’s said. It sounds familiar, a little dreamlike but definitely familiar. First Order had recently been trialling 24 hour opening, and everyone was at each other's throats because of it. He could see himself snapping and attacking Hux or Kylo. 

“Where's Poe now?” Finn asks. 

“Dropping Bea off at school, he left me here to babysit.” She looks him over, “Didn’t tell me he meant it literally. You’re like a twink.”

“I’m 23!” Finn's voice goes far too high for his age, and he curses his squeaky indignation. 

Jess levels a look at him, shakes her head, “Put on some pants, I’ll make us breakfast.”

\---x

Breakfast is an omelette, filled with way too much cheese, ham and mushrooms. It tastes amazing, and Finn has decided he might just run away with Jess instead. They’re eating in the kitchen, on opposite sides of a dark wood breakfast bar. 

“This is so good.” Finn announces around a mouthful of the omelette, “Like this is the best breakfast I’ve ever had. Oh my God.”

“Poe’s never let you try his sausage surprise?” Jess says, taking a slightly smaller mouthful of her own omelette. 

“Jess, I’ve known you five minutes and you’re making a cock joke?”

“Darling, you woke up next to me, there are no boundaries.” She tells him proudly, “So, Finn, what are your intentions towards my best friend?”

“You know when Rey met Poe, she just gave him a rocket, not an interrogation.” Finn points out. 

“She was unprepared. I’m not.” Jess says, batting his arm with the fork, “Intentions towards my Poe.”

“I don’t know! I really like him, he’s amazing and right now, we're just having fun, seeing where things go?”

Finn's not satisfied with his answer. He's pretty certain that Jess will be even less so. So he rambles. 

“I’ve not felt like this about someone in years. Ever, if I’m honest. I’ve dated, I’ve been in love, but this feels different. This feels like it could last. And it’s stupid, because it’s been a month, and we jumped right in and we haven’t even slept together yet, but I already don’t think I could see myself giving this up.”

Finn can feel himself tensing, cringing as he says it. It’s corny, it’s dumb, it's –

“Perfect!” Jess announces, “And my baby girl, my Bea?”

Finn grins at the mention of Bea, “She is something else. I adore that girl. I'm already planning my shovel talk for any boys or girls who want to take her out.”

“Mine includes an actual sword.”

“Irish Wolfhound.” Finn confesses, “My neighbour has some old weaponry lying around as well.”

“Together we can probably keep her away from dating til she’s 40.” Jess sounds excited at the prospect. 

“Perfect!”

Jess pulls herself up to her full height and holds out a hand to Finn, “Welcome to the family.”

Finn reaches out to take her hand, and in a move he should totally have expected, she pulls him into a hug across the breakfast bar. 

“If you ever hurt either of them, they won’t find your body.” Jess hisses in his ear, “That’s not ham in our breakfast.”

Before Finn can reassure himself that Jess is joking, the front door opens and she lets him go. 

“Shit, your boyfriend's home!” She says, projecting her voice so Poe can hear, “Where are my panties?”

“Are they the ones behind the couch? Oh, no, those ones are mine.” Finn joins in. 

Jess gives him a quick high five just as Poe enters the kitchen. 

“Oh God. My boyfriend, and my best friend! _Eating eggs together_!” He gives a dramatic faux swoon, “The ultimate betrayal!”

Jess laughs a maniacal evil laugh, and Finn just rolls his eyes.

Poe approaches Finn, wraps an arm around his back and presses a kiss to Finn's cheek, “You doing okay?”

“Am now.” Finn leans into Poe’s touch, “Did I really quit my job last night?”

Poe snorts a little, “You punched Kylo in the face, told him Gerard Way wanted his look back.”

“Oh God.”

“You apparently threw your hat at him, and an Emperor burger, and told him you quit.” Poe continues, “And as you left, you announced across the store, that he should be a little more appreciative of the family he had...”

The look Jess and Poe are sharing is making Finn worry. There’s something else. 

“And?” Finn asks. 

“Finn, it’s nothing, really.”

“Poe, if you don’t tell him, I will!” Jess is practically vibrating in her chair.

“Jess...” Poe hisses in warning. 

“You told him you fantasized about his Dad while you jerked off!” Jess announces gleefully. 

Finn looks to Poe for confirmation. Poe nods. He’s clearly trying to hold back laughter as well. 

Finn drops his head to the breakfast bar, and lets out an almighty groan. 

“Bright side, Poe, at least you know he’s not going to dump you for a younger model.”

Finn figures if he bangs his head often enough, he might forget the last ten minutes. 

“I had always wondered if your feelings towards Han weren’t just unresolved sexual tension.” Poe adds. 

Or maybe if he bangs his head hard enough, he'll forget his asshole boyfriend. 

\---x

Jess leaves soon after breakfast, pointing out to Poe that some people need to go to work. Finn and Poe retire to the couch, where Finn dozes on Poe's shoulder as he catches up on some show about gay cannibals. (There's a market for everything these days!)

When he wakes up properly, Poe is in the middle of watching something which appears to be about a BDSM Robin Hood and his merry men. Finn is sure Poe could explain exactly what’s going on, but he prefers his version. 

“How long have I been out?” Finn asks, sitting up and stretching. 

“Mm?” Poe tears his eyes away from the screen, where BDSM Robin Hood seems to have removed his shirt for no good reason, “Oh, you...”

He pauses the show, looks back to Finn, “You fell asleep during Hannibal, which made me question this entire relationship, and you’ve been out about two hours.”

Poe rests a hand on his arm, “You doing okay?”

Finn nods, “Well everything from last night has come flooding back, I remember everything I said to Ren.”

“Everything?” Poe’s smirking. Finn hates Poe's smirk. He’s decided. 

“Han was hot when he was younger.” Finn insists, “That's not the point, what am I supposed to do? I can’t just walk in there, all 'hey sorry I had a total mental breakdown, won’t happen again, can I have my job back please?'”

“Do you want to?” Poe asks, “Work there, I mean. You hate it there, do you really want to get your job back?”

Finn shakes his head. He doesn’t even need to think about it, “God no, but I can’t afford not to. I’ve got rent, and bills, and I’ve got this boyfriend and he keeps expecting lavish gifts.”

(Finn had bought Poe a pair of socks with clowns on, after he’d admitted to being terrified of them. Poe in turn had left rubber spiders around Finn's apartment). 

“What a d-bag.”

“Right?” Finn agrees. 

“If you could do anything though, what would it be?” Poe asks. 

“I’d join the Avengers. Boost their diversity.” Finn replies, “Or sleep professionally.”

“So until those become actual options, what else? What do you like?”

“You.” Finn answers, without hesitation. 

“Loser.” Poe says, leaning in for a quick peck, “So aside from me, because obviously you like me best, what do you like?”

Finn takes a moment. With First Order, with someone like Han next door, he’s not used to being asked, to being allowed an opinion and a choice. 

“I like helping people.” Finn says. 

“Helping people, that’s a good start. So, like a doctor? Or a police officer? A fireman?” Poe is almost bouncing on the couch, “A leather clad vigilante?”

Finn grabs the TV remote, flips it off, “Yeah, enough of him. I don’t know, I don’t think I could risk my life like that.”

“As a doctor?”

“Gross diseases, Poe.” Finn reminds him, “I don’t know. Maybe I could help people closer to home? Like foster kids, kids like me? Like, social work, maybe?”

“A social worker?” There’s a smile on Poe’s face, “This is my partner, Finn Windu, he’s a social worker. Yeah, I like that. Dad will like that.” 

“You fucking nerd.” Finn smiles, taking hold of Poe’s hand. Poe is talking about a future together, and even if it is an off the cuff comment, it’s making Finn melt. “I can’t do that though, Poe. There’s years of college, there’s thousands of dollars that I don’t have. I need a job so I can save to go to college, to train for a job I might not even be good at.”

“Finn, you would be amazing at it. You’re great with Bea Bea, you’ve been in the same place as these kids, you can help them in a way a thousand suits couldn’t. You’d give them something to aspire to.” Poe tells him, “And okay, the money might be a problem, but we can figure something out.”

“Poe, no…”

“Shut up, okay? I’m not saying I’ll pay for a free ride, I don’t like you that much.” Poe smiles, in a way that implies he likes him that much and more, “But if you want to do this, I’ll help in whatever way I can. Maybe a couple of meals a week, get you some shifts at the garage. Maybe in a few months, you stop paying rent on your place.” 

“Poe, we haven’t even been together two months.” Finn starts, though he can’t stop the smile on his face.

“Because you’ve not thought about it either, right?” Poe matches his smile, “Look, if this is what you want, why not go for it? If this isn’t right, then you think of something else. Whatever you want to do, Finn, I’m on your side.”

He sounds so honest, so earnest that Finn nearly says something stupid. He stops himself at the last moment. It’s very soon, too soon. 

“You’re amazing.” Finn tells him instead.

Poe leans forward, kisses him, “I am, aren’t I?” 

\---x

The next morning, Finn wakes in his cold, empty bed to a message from his idiot boyfriend.

_Maybe you should hook up with Han? Get him to sugar daddy you through college?_

Finn taps out a quick response, before deciding that now he’s unemployed, he can totally sleep til noon and nobody can stop him. He rolls over, hits send and drops his phone on the floor. 

_But Poe, you’re plenty old enough to be my sugar daddy._

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM Robin Hood? Arrow. 
> 
> There was nearly a moment with Poe watching The Vampire Diaries in this, simply so he could tease Finn by pointing out how much my favourite looks like a [young Harrison Ford](http://i.imgur.com/v147152.jpg). However I like my readers, and didn't want disowning for my terrible taste in TV. 
> 
> Come squee with me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com).


End file.
